towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resentment of Toys
.jpg| }} |} |hp=4968770|def=690|coin=902}} |hp=9151450|def=7800|coin=155|esk=39}} |hp=4968770|def=690|coin=902}} |} : Stith, what's wrong... : Hahahahaaaaaa! Stith looked ferocious and her laughter chilled the Summoner's bones. She kept grinning and her body became shrouded with a bizarre power. Stith stared at the Summoner eerily and said: : Don't you like me? Or you hate me because of my looks now? : All humans are the same! They just love beautiful things. They'll throw them away when they get old! Stith had turned into another person. She was not Stith that the Summoner used to know. Now she was strange and filled with grudge. The Summoner felt scared and knew he must get rid of her right away! The toy soldiers behind her were coming up too. At such a desperate moment... Two figure appeared in the air suddenly. One person cast an earth elemental attack against Stith while the other gathered dark elemental power and stood in front of the exit... The fierce attack raised a lot of dust, so that the Summoner could get rid of Stith. The Summoner stumbled. He saw a figure walking to him slowly - It was Belle! She reached out and said: : Summoner, you look awkward. The Summoner held her hand and stood up. The air became clear and the Summoner could not believe that Todd was actually here protecting him from the toys! : Why is Todd here? : Souls...lots of souls...! : We're here for you. (Summoner's name), what shall we do now? : We need to get out! And we need to defeat them. Don't let them destroy the humans and this town! 【Meet BOSS】 : Kill them all! 【Defeated BOSS】 Belle and the Summoner attacked Stith together. Stith promptly created a shield with her bizarre power to block all the attacks; Belle sprinted behind her and cast an earth elemental sphere, which blew her into a rubbish pile. Meanwhile, Todd made a chain of violent attacks on the toys. They went down one by one... : Is it over? : No...It's not that simple... At that moment, the sky began to rain suddenly. Fortunately, where the Summoner, Belle and Todd were standing prevented them from getting wet. However, the rain made Stith even stonger, and she gave out a more intense bloodlust! On the other side, the toys that had been down were revived again. Stith waved her hands and the toys began to charge, as if they were controlled by her... }} |} : 'To defeat Stith and the toys, we need to destroy that magic circle in the building!' The Summoner had figured out the way to end this chaos, so he whispered to Belle: : Can you buy me some time? I want to return to he building... : Are you crazy? You barely escaped from it. Maybe we should head back to the town instead? : It's meaningless to escape now. We have to face it and end it once and for all. Seeing the determinded eyes of the Summoner, belle was persuaded eventually. She gathered earth elemental power with both hands to attack Stith and said: : Now! Go, Summoner! Todd also helped the Summoner clear out all the toys on his path with dark elemental power. While Stith was distracted and the toys were crushed, the Summoner ran to the building and found the way back to the magic circle from memory. 【Meet BOSS】 Although most of the toys had been summoned by Stith to fight against Todd and Belle, there were still many left in the building. The Summoner was being chased by the toys, but was no longer afraid of them, making a beeline for the magic circle. The Summoner believed that as soon as the circle was destroyed, their power would also be lost... At the moment, a water elemental trail appeared in the air. The Summoner followed the blue trail and unexpectedly found the trapped Jinnie! Just like the Summoner before, she was trapped in an iron cell, with only one entrance. : Jinnie! It's me, Summoner! I'm going to get you out. Hold on! : Summoner? You can't stay here. It's dangerous. You have to run now! : We can run away together. I won't leave you here! : Summoner...thank you. 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner used magic power to remove the iron lid of the entrance and conjured a heroic spirit to create a cane to help Jinnie climp up. She slowly went up and then held the Summoner tight. : I've been thinking whether Summoner will come to save me...I can't believe it came true... : Sorry... I just found out you're being trapped here... : You're here. It's enough already. Watch out! Jinnie saw a toy was trying to sneak up on the Summoner! She immediately cast a water wall to block the attack and squeeze it. : Now, run! }} |hp=1000|def=10|coin=400|esk=260}} |hp=1000|def=10|coin=400|esk=263}} |hp=1000|def=10|coin=400|esk=266}} |hp=1000|def=10|coin=400|esk=269}} |hp=1000|def=10|coin=400|esk=226}} |} : We should go to the magic circle quickly... Jinnie, are you okay? : I'm fine. Destroy it and they won't be able to use the rain to turn humans into monsters any longer. As the Summoner returned to the building in order to break the circle he bumped into the trapped Jinnie and save her from her cell. The two fought their way to the room with the magic circle. Jinnie locked the door while the Summoner went to investigate. Afterwards, Jinnie also came to the circle and they studied it together. : Summoner, sorry...I should have told you the truth earlier... : Just let bygones be bygones. Now we should focus on destroying the circle. : 'Break it and everyone will be saved.' : Hm...you're right. Jinnie smiled and looked at the Summoner. She believed everything would be fine as long as she was with the Summoner... Then, the Summoner stood up and cast a strong attack at the circle!. The attack was strong enough to shake the whole building, but it did no damage to the circle... : 'Darn it...is there really nothing else I can do...' The consecutive battles and constant escaping had already made the Summoner exhausted. He leaned on a wall, gasping for breath. Jinnie jumped on him, gently touched his cheek and said: : One person cannot do it, but two can! Please use my power! Jinnie's words stunned the Summoner and reminded him that he was not alone. The Summoner summoned five heroic spirits with different attributes. They raised their hands together and gathered stronger magic and elemental power... 【Meet BOSS】 With the power of the Summoner, the heroic spirits and Jinnie, a giant coloured sphere of power was cast in the air. : We'll succeed with this strike! The Summoner cast the sphere at the circle, which successfully cracked the magic barrier and removed the blue air! After a while, the magic circle had lost its efficacy. The Summoner and Jinnie could no longer feel the strange energy. : We did it! Everyone is safe now! : No... It's not over yet... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Destroying the magic circle can only stop the humans from being turned into monsters. There are enough monsters already. Clara intended to lead them to the central region to slaughter the humans. : Then we should go there now! The Summoner and Jinnie rushed to the central region. As they walked out, they realised all the toys were gone. It seemed like luring the Summoner to destroy the magic circle was a decoy, so that Clara could bring the monsters to attack the town! As the Summoner and Jinnie went out of the building, they saw Belle and Todd lying injured on the ground. : What's going on? : That girl...is not that simple... Her true form is way too strong... : You better catch up to her before it's too late... : Take good care of yourself! The Summoner moved Belle and Todd into the building before heading towards the central region with Jinnie. They both prayed they could stop Clara and Stith in time - }} zh:絲堤與玩具的怨念